Human Children
by Netbug-Archive
Summary: [Adventure] What do these young ones posses that an older person doesn't? The 8th digimon asked herself this and she followed her new partner. AU. One shot.


Put this in the wrong section for a moment there. Sorry Hope it didn't cause any confusion. (sweatdrop)

The whole idea for this came from DeviantART. An artist who goes by Toni-The-Mink has drawn a digimon picture. It was requested as a prize for a contest and shows Gatomon introducing herself to Kari as if they met back when all the other digidestined met their partners. I got inspired to write that concept into fic and it turned into this. I hope you guys like it. I personally don't feel it's as good as "Eighth", but I'm still satisfied with it. The dialog was hard though. Writing little kids without sounding cheesy can be hard.

* * *

Human Children 

By Netbug009

"Hi Kari!"

The young girl simply blinked at her greeter.

"My name is Salamon!"

She blinked again.

"I'm your digimon!"

Another blink. "...My what?"

"I'm a digital monster, and my job is to protect you!"

She simply contiued to blink. Even at her young age, the concept of sitting in another world with a talking dog... thing was a bit out there.

"Are you like a pet or something?" Kari asked the creature.

"I'm more like a teammate." Salamon replied. When the girl blinked again, Salamon began to understand just how freaked out her chosen partner was. A few minutes ago the girl had almost been lunch for a savage digimon. Between that and getting separated from the others, she was overwhelmed.

But even so, after a moment of gaining understanding, she smiled and got to her feet. "Okay then! Let's go look for my brother!" She marched through the forest with the digimon close behind.

Salamon smiled. Her new partner was surprisingly adventurous for being so small. Were all human children like this, or maybe that trait was what made this girl a chosen one to begin with. Either way, the digimon thought Kari was an interesting girl to be teamed up with. Of course, for all she knew she could be dull compared to the other humans. After all, what did she know? She'd never met one before.

The forest was a huge place. Salamon wanted to point out how long it could take t find somebody in it, but Kari was just so enthusiastic... She couldn't bring herself to let the kid down like that.

"So, where do you come from Salamon?"

Salamon was slightly surprised by the random question. Neither had said anything for a good 10 minutes and all of a sudden Kari just blurted it out. "All digimon are born in the Primary Village." Salamon answered. "We all come from the same place."

"Really? That's different than in our world. On Earth, humans are born in tons of different places. I was born in Japan."

"Where?"

"It's this huge island with lots of cities and people on it."

"There are lots of you?"

"Yeah. There are tons and tons of humans."

That made Salamon even more curious. If there were tons of humans, what had made this little girl get chosen? Shouldn't the chosen ones be older? Would it make sense to be more expirienced?

But, at the same time, this young one had s strange quality to her. It was hard to put her finger on it, but she wondered if that was what made young ones get picked?

If other young humans were anything like Kari, they had this strange attitude. They were happy and carefree an kind. They loved new places and adventures. Indeed, if this was the average young human, that would be a good reason. But of course, this wasn't the average, because the average doesn't get picked for something so important. The digimon continued to ponder as the two passed free after tree.

The sun eventually set, and Kari began yawning. This caused Salamon to yawn, which made Kari yawn more, which made Salamon yawn the loudest yet and soon it was a cycle. They found a safe clearing and decided to get some sleep.

**"Ah! Don't eat me!"**

Salamon's eyes shot open and she took a fighting stance upon hearing her trainer's cry. "Kari? Where are you? Who's attacking us?" She heard whimpering and looked to her left to see the child was still lying down, tearing slightly and hugging a rock. "Kari! Wake up!"

Kari woke quickly and looked around. Of course, there was nothing.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Salamon asked. The girl nodded. Salamon smiled with empathy. "Don't worry Kari! If anything really does try and eat you I'll stop them before they even get near you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Kari smiled. "Okay. Good night Salamon."

"Good night Kari."

Salamon watched Kari until she was asleep, then started to close her eyes and doze off herself. Indeed, human children were strange beings, but for some reason, they seemed like the perfect ones to protect the digital world. At least, that's what she thought if they were all like this one.


End file.
